


Medieval Madness

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Loosely set in the medieval ages, with some anachronisms and the occasional backtracking, the Digimon Kaizer is the most powerful man in all of Japan. Join his journey to avert the normal pitfalls of an Evil Overlord. (Also with a few excerpts from before he was the Kaizer or from his past and future family)





	1. Chapter 1

Each chapter besides this one will have a note at the beginning full of notes and content warnings. 

Each chapter is a prompt fill, based on the Evil Overlord List, which will be linked at the end of each chapter.

It will jump around in time, and some things may be later redacted. Tags will be added as needed. Nothing is set in stone for this universe.

Well, that's not entirely true, SOME things are set in stone for this universe. Ken Ichijouji is our Evil Overlord and Lord Kaizer, Miyako Inoue is his endgame ship, both of them have had other relationships, pretty much everyone is some form of queer, either gay, trans, nonbinary, bisexual, polyamourous, asexual, literally anything under the sun and NO ONE will be shamed for it even for angsty plot reasons. Everybody's tired of angsty plot shaming of that stuff, so we're just not gonna let that exist in this universe. Oh, and digimon exist alongside humans in this world which only vaguely has computers and tech like that.

* * *

Prompts (to be written here as they're filled)

  1. My noble half-brother whose throne I usurped will be killed, not kept anonymously imprisoned in a forgotten cell of my dungeon
  2. After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out.
  3. If an advisor says to me "My liege, he is but one man. What can one man possibly do?", I will reply "This," and kill the advisor.
  4. If I decide to test a lieutenant's loyalty and see if he/she should be made a trusted lieutenant, I will have a crack squad of marksmen standing by in case the answer is no.
  5. I won't require high-ranking female members of my organization to wear a stainless-steel bustier. Morale is better with a more casual dress-code. Similarly, outfits made entirely from black leather will be reserved for formal occasions.
  6. I will spare someone who saved my life sometime in the past. This is only reasonable as it encourages others to do so. However, the offer is good one time only. If they want me to spare them again, they'd better save my life again.
  7. One of my advisors will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation.
  8. If the beautiful princess that I capture says "I'll never marry you! Never, do you hear me, NEVER!!!", I will say "Oh well" and kill her.
  9. The deformed mutants and odd-ball psychotics will have their place in my Legions of Terror. However before I send them out on important covert missions that require tact and subtlety, I will first see if there is anyone else equally qualified who would attract less attention.
  10. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	2. Prompt #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My noble half-brother whose throne I usurped will be killed, not kept anonymously imprisoned in a forgotten cell of my dungeon.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic description of fraticide, mentions of abuse, character death, choking

“Hello, _brother_~” Osamu squinted out of his bloodied eyes at the newcomer. Even without his glasses, he would have recognized that voice...and the ridiculous fashion.

“Ken?! What is this??” He tried to get out of the grip of the people holding him down, but they remained firm.

He saw his brother bend down and pick up something that glinted in the light, flinching as the same hand touched his face and put the object on him, which he now knew to be his glasses. The devilish smirk on his little brother’s face made his stomach drop as he swallowed some of the blood in his mouth.

“Oh? Did you think it was a knife I held? Don’t worry, _brother_, I’d _never_ hurt you.” He caressed Osamu’s cheek, causing another flinch as a very real sense of dread rose with each passing second. “Why... hurting my family? Such a vile thing to do, wouldn’t you agree?”

_Shit...._

Ken drew back, a finger raised in the air as his lips formed a circle. “Oh...but then, we’re not _really_ brothers, are we, my _Prince_?”

How did he find out?

Who told him?

“I...” Osamu licked his lips, trying again to get free. His efforts were rewarded with a swift kick in the stomach, doubling him over. As he panted, he felt himself pushed back, his broken leg screaming in agony as pressure increased, until finally he was splayed on his back.

“Ken, stop this. I’ll forgive you if you apologize.” Not likely, to be honest. This was obviously an attempt to overthrow him, a well-planned one at that. But Ken had always looked up to Osamu despite the pain and tears. Maybe, just maybe, putting on that old face would make him pull back?

Hopefully.

Then he can get his loyal guards in here to arrest him.

His glasses were askew, but he still saw, and felt, as Ken stepped on his chest, pressing down with his boots.

“Do you know who should really have been sitting on the throne all these years? It’s not you.”

As he struggled to breathe, grabbing at the foot and trying to move it, Ken stepped harder. Osamu swore he heard his ribs cracking.

“It should have been _me_. You’re simply the child of our mother, your father a mere lord she took a fancy to before she married the King. There’s not a lick of royal blood in you at all, so _why_ should you be on _my _throne?”

“Ke--!” Another miniscule crack, then the pressure stopped. Osamu breathed deep from that blessed relief, wincing as it hurt. Then...

Ken sat on him, grabbing Osamu’s hands and wrapping them around the elder’s neck.

“All because... _my_ father believed you were more of a genius than his own son. He always believed you were so special, you could do no wrong. They always turned an eye whenever I came crying about how you abused me. Called me an idiot for hurting myself, remember that?”

Osamu stared up at Ken, wide-eyed and still trying to breathe. Ken squeezed a spot on his wrists, causing Osamu’s hands to tighten their grip around his own neck.

“Tell me, _brother_, who’s the idiot now? Choking himself in front of all these witnesses? Not to mention, first they saw you throw yourself around like some fool. So of course, they called for your loving brother, isn’t that right gentlemen?”

“Sir, yes, sir! Prince Ken, please save the King!” Came the echo. Each of the guards obviously trained to Ken’s loyalty first and foremost.

But how did that happen? When?

He could have sworn half these guards were in his own loyal brigade.

Black spots filled his vision, as the simple pressure on his wrists caused his breathing to stagger and slow.

“You know...Osamu... my advisor had suggested I keep you around, locked up in the dungeon, drugged and stupid, marred and broken. But I thought... what’s the point? You’re completely useless to me. Better to kill you now, before you have a chance to escape, and tell everyone what happened. And...”

Osamu kept choking, partially on his own spittle by now.

“Better to do it myself, than let someone do it, and leave you only on the edge of death.”

At that point, he couldn’t hear anything else.

He couldn’t hear, think.

His memory was going too.

He thought he felt something wet on his face, but he couldn’t for the life of him realize what it was.

All he knew was the pain.

The loss of breath

Of life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	3. Prompt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out.
> 
> Contains: Polyamory agreed on in the past but not present in fic so far, mentions of Miyako/Hikari and Ken/Kouichi  
Warnings: None(?)

“DIGIMON KAIZER!! GIVE HER BAAAACK!!!”

Said Kaizer smirked, holding the beautiful lady close as he watched the screaming rebel disappear in the distance.

She huffed, taking a half a step closer to make sure she didn’t fall off the airdramon they flew away on; he wrapped his arms around her tighter. No one could see them, no one could hear them. And anyone that could was on his payroll. And yet she waited a good 15 minutes before she spoke up.

“So. Why did you publicly kidnap me instead of letting me come to you as usual?”

“Because, my dear Miyako, I’ve decided it’s finally time for us to marry.”

“....You heard about someone courting me in the rebel base and got jealous, didn’t you?”

“You have no proof.” He was quick to deny.

“_Heeeeey_ Airdramon?”

“My lady, even if I did have knowledge of that, I’m sure Lord Kaizer would not like me to tell you.” Their deep rumbling voice came slowly.

“Thank you, Airdramon. How would you like a day off?” Ken said.

“While appreciated, what would I do? All the fun happens at your side, my lord.”

“Ugh, fine, I see how it is. Alright, when’s the wedding?” Miyako grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Tomorrow evening. Preparations begin at sunrise, I already sent out more guards along every pathway to the capital to prevent the rebels from trying to stop it.”

“Ken, **darling**, honey-bunches, _sweetums_, why the fuck didn’t you tell me _a month ago_, or gods, _**last** **week**_ when we met for tea??” She didn’t shove him, they were still flying in mid-air. But she did pinch him and he didn’t stop her. Even if he did pout.

“Why didn’t you tell me there was someone sweet on you among the rebels?”

“Because I’m untouchable! Because I’m always wearing your old family’s crest, everyone knows I won’t actually let anyone court me except for the _missing prince_. By the way, they started to look into him. This was too sensitive to send over mail, hence why I tried to find a way to meet up with you for the past few days.”

“Go on, also carefully sit down, you don’t have the right shoes on for flying, why were you standing this whole time? You should have let me send you the right shoes.” He helped her sit down, before shifting to stand closer to her.

“No, because if I had the right shoes, people would wonder how the hell I’m able to keep my balance. Anyway, Hikari asked me how certain I was that my promised was alive somewhere. And when I said I was sure he was alive, maybe he had amnesia or something, but he had to be alive. Well she checked for people listening, then she asked me what I could remember about him. Because Taichi was trying to find him. They hope to find Prince Ichijouji Ken, and have him overthrow you and take back the throne.”

“That doesn’t make sense, all this time they’ve been fighting, they’ve installed themselves as the new royalty if they ever managed to win against me. Why would they change so suddenly?”

“I don’t know, I was trying to find out before you _kid. Napped. Me_. Now I won’t find out. Now you won’t find out... wait, how did you know about the people eyei-- you have another spy! Why didn’t you tell me? Who is it? Do I know them?”

“Hmm.... I actually should tell you about him, shouldn’t I?"

“My Lord Kaizer, if I may speak on this?”

“Go ahead.”

“The Warrior is no secret among the people of the capital. Neither are your activities with him. For a warrior of the shadows and a king of shadows, neither of you are very secretive.”

“.....Kimura Kouichi is both my spy for years and my current bed partner and he is aware we’ll be together and once we’re married you will decide if he can still join me in bed or not.”

“.....Okay, now I _have_ to tell you that I’ve had sex with Hikari. Kouichi-kun caught us. I should have known he was one of yours when he smiled like he knew a joke. So, he knew I was yours?”

“He didn’t know, you knew, you were mine. Or that you were a spy. I might have only told him, okay, hang on, let me word this right.”

“Oh that’s not a good sign. But go on, what happened, Ken-kun, _darling_?”

“Do you remember around the first few weeks that you finally started appearing in public with the Ichijouji crest?”

“Yeah?”

“Well my name isn’t a complete mystery to everyone”

“Of course.”

“So when he saw you publicly announcing that you and I were promised to each other, he was pissed. We weren't sleeping together then, he was just really offended _for_ me. He eventually found some time to leave the rebel camp and come see me and he was demanding we put you in your place for being so....demanding, we’ll say. He found it extremely rude that you would claim such a thing of a supposedly missing man. So I told him a modified truth.”

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?” She sighed, and he paused until she gestured for him to continue.

“The modified truth, which everyone will learn soon. And actually it’s really good timing that the Yagami’s are looking for me because, anyone that doesn’t already know the full truth, like Airdramon and Wormmon and Hawkmon, knows the following. Prince Ichijouji Ken contacted you shortly before you started wearing his crest. Promised he would honor the contract yours and his parents made, and make you his Queen. And that the prince had been watching you this whole time, waiting for the most opportune moment to publicly contact you. But that he was in deep hiding for his safety.”

“Oh no.... don’t tell me....”

“Kouichi, of course, also knew who I was. So he believed that I had met with you in secret and simply never told you I was the Kaizer.”

“And let me guess, you’ll reveal the truth tomorrow, after having let the rebels get just close enough to see you aren’t lying. And you’ll want me to act tomorrow.”

“If you could, please.” He grinned, ever so pleased with his plans.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Miyako turned her head up and gave him the blankest stare possible with wind in her eyes.

“As long as you can feign reluctance and surprise upon finding out you’re marrying your prince after all, do what you want.”

“Permission to hit you?”

“What?” His grin fell and he looked straight down at her smug face.

“Well if I’m a reluctant bride, I need to struggle which means I’ll try to hit you a few times.”

“....Permission granted.” The Digimon Kaizer grumbled as his fiancee smiled brightly.

“And witnessed by me.” The dragon beneath them laughed. “I told you, my lord, I would never want to be too far away from you, where else would I get my entertainment in my old age?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	4. Prompt #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If an advisor says to me "My liege, he is but one man. What can one man possibly do?", I will reply "This," and kill the advisor.
> 
> Contains: minor character death

The advisor must have been new. That had to be it. Everyone stared at him when he spoke. But no, it was an aged man, he had been on the council for the Kaizer’s father. Even on the former King’s council. And had been smart enough to go along with the overthrowing. Yet his age showed now as the war council discussed a possible issue.

What can one man do?

What can _a single person_ do to overthrow the Kaizer?

Ken's eyes met with a boy’s. The boy had been quietly waiting, invisible thanks to being dressed as a servant. At the look, the boy moved.

“I understand that things were done differently under the previous regimes you served under. I think, perhaps, your age has caught up with you, old man. Did you have any children or grandchildren? I’ll have to inform them of your immediate retirement.”

“No, I don’t have a family, sire. Your family was my life, and I swore to serve you until the end of my days.”

“And you shall.” Ken nodded, the boy acted. The old advisor was dead in seconds, without a sound. Ken stood and addressed the rest of his advisors. The guards didn’t move, having known about their liege’s boy beforehand. Having trained with the boy.

“What can _one_ person do? What can an unknown person, of unknown talents, _do_? They can kill everyone in this room without notice. As I was saying before the old man interrupted, I want a spy and a minimum backup of 3 soldiers and a sniper to find out more about Yamato Ishida and to ensure he won’t cause any trouble for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	5. Prompt #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If I decide to test a lieutenant's loyalty and see if he/she should be made a trusted lieutenant, I will have a crack squad of marksmen standing by in case the answer is no.
> 
> Contains:

He _liked_ Kouichi. And not just because he was easy on the eyes. He was a good warrior, a good spy that gave plenty of reliable information. He cut an intimidating figure when he needed to. The rebels trusted him with their lives. And Ken would like to trust him that much too, but he can’t be trusted. Not yet.

The rebels _trusted_ him.

The _rebels_.

He would have to prove that his true loyalty was to the Crown.

So he engineered a test. Miyako wouldn’t be happy about it when she found out later. If she found out the specifics. Which she wouldn’t. Hopefully.

Ken laid out the pieces and one encoded message later, he waited to see if the bait was grabbed. He never had a word that Kouichi had come back to the Capital. He heard he got contagiously sick, but not that he had left the rebel camp. So when he walked into his throne room and found him silently stewing in thought, surrounded by the Kaizer’s normal set of snipers, Ken thought to send him home.

Of course, that’s when it became obvious that Kouichi had lied to the rebels in order to get here as quick as possible. And wasn't sick at all.

“Sire, I need your permission to risk breaking my cover.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

“One of the rebels has been claiming things that could affect your leadership. She’s been claiming to be engaged to the missing Prince Ken Ichijouji. She’s setting herself up to lead if their plans succeed and you’re overthrown. Her actions will cause any of the former King’s loyalists to seek her out in hopes of more easily overthrowing you. Her actions will _ruin_ what you’ve done to separate yourself from the previous regime. She should be silenced before anyone gets any ideas.”

Kouichi was obviously angry, fuming. His words were almost snarls and his posture was stiff. He was angry _for_ Ken. The bait he had laid out was snatched with fervor.

Ken looked at the snipers, then activated their Rings. He really did love that invention of his. When activated, it allowed the Kaizer to lead his troops easily, blocking out all unnecessary sound and only allowing them to hear whatever plans he had, via his mind. After ensuring Kouichi’s Ring hadn’t been activated, he mentally sent out his plan to the snipers. Shoot Kouichi if he gives the signal. He didn’t think he would need to, but it was a precaution. And the Rings would block out the words he _said_ now.

“You speak of Miyako Inoue, I’ve spoken with her.”

“Sire?” Kouichi’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“I seeked her out, in disguise of course, and told her that her prince was alive, but in hiding. She’s been told not to immediately trust any that would try to worm their way into her graces, and to wear the Ichijouji crest. I intend to find the loyalists by using her.”

“An unwitting spy... you’re brilliant!” Kouichi’s eyes shined bright as the plan was spoken. His anger diminished, but not completely. Not as he thought about the other implications of having Miyako unknowingly on their side. “Sire? I don’t mean to question you, but are you sure that’s wise? You have no control over her. And she’ll surely be upset when she learns the truth. I’ve fought alongside her, she gets angry so easily.”

“I have you, don’t I? You came to warn me. And you did it in a way that didn’t risk your position. You came to question if you _could_ risk your position, because of someone that you believed would ruin my plans. You’re quite loyal to me, Kouichi, aren’t you?” Ken tried not to think about how angry Miyako would be when she learned what he did. It risked her position, but how else was he supposed to test for loyalty? He needed to risk something to gain something.

“Your vision for this world, is one where people like me, aren’t at the bottom of the ladder. Half digimon are more than soldiers to you, they’re citizens. Every time I come to see you, I find it harder and harder to return to work, I want to linger here, where I’m appreciated. Even if the rebels are slowly realizing how to be better people, you, my Kaizer, are still the best person for the job. You’ll make the world better. And you’ve already started doing so. How _can’t_ I be loyal to you?”

Such raw honesty, it _could_ be a lie, but Ken was willing to believe Kouichi was truly loyal. That he could be trusted. He’ll adjust the permissions in a few weeks. Once he was sure Miyako’s position hadn’t been revealed. She is still the one spy of his that managed to get so close to the rebel leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	6. Prompt #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I won't require high-ranking female members of my organization to wear a stainless-steel bustier. Morale is better with a more casual dress-code. Similarly, outfits made entirely from black leather will be reserved for formal occasions.
> 
> Contains: mentions of polyamory

“No.”

She crossed her arms and gave him a blank stare.

Ken looked helplessly between the sexy outfit and Miyako. He had had it specifically designed to protect her and make her look good at the same time.

“But you’ll look _great_.”

“I know Ken-kun, but I _refuse_ to wear that in public.”

“But--”

“How would you like it if someone decided that staring at me while I wore that was a brilliant use of their time?”

“....I would hate it.”

“See? I knew we could come to an agreement.” She smiled and he threw the armor behind him. He’ll have to melt it down later. “Now, what I’m _going_ to wear, is my normal clothes.”

“But then how will my army know not to hurt you? All the spells I had that witch weave into the armor, I should do that to your clothes too.”

“No, Ken-kun. I’m a _spy_, I can’t be wearing anything obviously linked to you.”

“....What about something linked to your publicly missing fiance?”

“Like what? His family crest?” She paused, looking at Ken’s face with a slowly growing smile. She frowned, “no, no, no, that’s a terrible idea!”

“No it’s brilliant! Listen, I just have to tell my armies, with the Ring’s powers, only during big fights, to not harm the one with my crest on her. They won’t remember post-fight what exact instructions I gave, they won’t remember that they neatly avoided hitting you the whole time.”

“And they’ll still attack me in the smaller fights that no one ever dies in... I _guess_ it could work.”

“I’ll have the witch embroider some crests and bespell them for you to take with you.”

Miyako sighed. “No, Ken-kun, the rebels know you have a witch weaving protection spells for you. They’re working on a way to sense those spells and break them. It’s not working yet, but eventually they’ll have it.”

“You’ve been sabotaging it.”

“Of course.”

Ken grumbled at the fact all his little plans keep failing or being refused by his fiance.

“You know... wearing your crest, I’ll have to publiclly be closed to any relationships.”

“That’s fine.”

“Ken.”

“Miyako.”

“If someone flirts with me, I’m still flirting back.”

“They’re trash and they don’t deserve you.”

“But what if I find a nice girlfriend to bring home with me?”

“She’s probably trash, she’s with the rebels. Just find one in the capital. Actually, if you really want a girlfriend, I can find you one amongst my army. There’s a cute blonde, she’s half digimon.”

“Then you can have her, I like my girls fully human.”

“Ugh! Why are you so difficult? I try to protect you, you say no. I try to find you a nice girlfriend, you say no. I try to properly make you my queen, and you choose to go be a spy instead. Will you _ever_ say yes to something?”

“I said yes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	7. Prompt #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I will spare someone who saved my life sometime in the past. This is only reasonable as it encourages others to do so. However, the offer is good one time only. If they want me to spare them again, they'd better save my life again.
> 
> Contains: off-screen unnamed character death, cursing

He. _Can’t_. Believe. It.

All those plans had gone right down the drain the instant he realized one of his employees had been loyal to the prior King. Now he was hanging by his arms, above a large hole. And no one had known he was coming out here with that traitor. No one but the traitor and anyone else they had told. Said man was dead now. That man had fallen in before Ken, and he had heard the sickening crack of contact with the ground.

Just as he felt his arms begin to slip, he heard footsteps and decided, to hell with it, no dignity and pride is worth his life.

“Help!”

“Oh my gods... someone’s there. Hawkmon, digivolve and grab him!”

Can his luck get any worse? He’s pretty sure he recognized that voice.

“Yes, Miyako-san! Hawkmon digivolve to.... Holsemon!”

Fuck. It _was_ her.

The youngest of the Inoues, and someone that would definitely recognize him as Ken despite the regalia.

There was a wind as Holsemon flew straight for Ken and he considered just letting himself drop. Sure the fall would kill any normal human, but he wasn’t actually human. He was one of the rare anomalies that were so looked down in, half human, half digimon. The fall would definitely hurt... but he really didn’t want to deal with her discovering his identity.

“Miyako-san... it’s the Emperor.”

“Well, help him up already. Ken needs help.”

_What_.

She already knew??

Holsemon carefully got under him, and Ken climbed up, holding tight. He was then deposited on the solid ground and he stared at her.

“Hey, Ken, wow, its been a _really_ long time. You’re so tall now...”

“What the fuck, Inoue.”

“What?”

“How long have you known it’s me?”

“Uhh, since you appeared and did that stupid maniacal laugh of yours while claiming to be the true ruler of the kingdom? I mean it’s kinda hard to forget the voice of the same kid you grew up and played pretend with. Your fashion sense hasn’t gotten any better, by the way. You should let me design your uniform, then you’ll look hip and awesome!”

_“Did you tell anyone?”_

“Oh, suuuure....not! You think I’m dumb? If anyone knew I knew who you were under that cape and glasses, then at the very least they’ll assume I’m a spy for you. It’s not worth it, I’ve just been watching you fly around and judging you the whole time. Seriously, you look edgy and stupid instead of edgy and cool.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and went over everything he just found out today.

That man had been a traitor. He should confirm his death.

Miyako Inoue knew from the start who he was and hadn’t told a soul. Which he believed. She was too casual with him right now to be lying. She obviously still considered him a friend.

With a sigh, he decided, first, that he wouldn’t kill her. She saved him. Second, he would keep a close eye on her. Third, perhaps he should look into making her a spy for him. Her own words told him that she knew at least one of the rebels, why else would she keep quiet and not gossip about the Digimon Kaiser in his baby years.

Fourth, maybe he _should_ take her up on that offer about clothing.

“Okay... Inoue--”

“Mi-ya-ko.”

“Miyako, I need your help before I leave you to...whatever you were doing.”

“Looking for a good isolated place to practice fighting. But go on.”

“A man brought me here, he fell down that hole before me.”

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I don’t know, but I want to find out.”

“Okay, hop back on and we’ll find out,” Miyako said, climbing onto Holsemon’s back and offering a hand to Ken. “Oh... do you need a ride back to somewhere you can call your friends out to or are you fine if I leave you here?”

“....The next town, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	8. Prompt #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of my advisors will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation.
> 
> Contains: established polyamory

"Why is Aiko here?" Miyako walked into the room. She had just put Toshi to bed, he hadn’t wanted to sleep without his sister, but she hadn’t known where Aiko was at the time. All she had known, was that her daughter was _ somewhere _ in the castle. Now she knows that her little girl was with her Papa.

"Because if she can see any flaws in my plan, then the rebels can too." Ken’s latest idea was brilliant, if he did say so himself. Just grab a random child, the younger the better, and have them look through the master plan. And he had two young children he could have used, so he grabbed the first one he found and started explaining The Plan to her.

So what if it was nearly 10 at night and the kids normally went to bed at 9? There were plans to finalize!

"Ken… I hate to burst your bubble, but you realize she's the daughter of two geniuses, she'll be much smarter than the rebels." Miyako smiled and shook her head before leaning down and picking up her sleepy daughter.

"....Find me an average 5-year-old.” Because how could he forget? He’s smart, Miyako’s smart, Kouichi’s smart. Of _ course, _ their kids are smart! There goes that plan; unless he can find another child. “Someone loyal to me has to have a kid."

It was that moment that the third person in their wheel of command chose to walk in. Kouichi was smiling, and had spent most of the day taking care of the little tyke sitting on his shoulders. He had been asked to try and tire the kid out, hasn’t worked yet. "What's this about kids, Ken-chan? Don't you think we have enough?"

Ken and Miyako stared at Kouichi in mild confusion. Ken thought, there must be a reason for this, but he had no idea why Kouichi would be with a random kid. He had been working all day, he honestly had no idea what was going on in his castle half the time. "Why do you have a kid on your shoulders?"

Miyako’s confusion suddenly became realization as she recognized the child. "Oh! Isn’t that Takuya's cousin? I didn’t know they were still in the castle, shouldn’t they be going home soon?"

Takuya? The flaming idiot? He had a small cousin… perhaps… Ken gestured at Kouichi to bring the child closer. "Bring them here!"

"Her name is Jade." Kouichi smiled and put Jade down, before nodding when the little girl looked at him in confusion, wondering if she should go to the Kaizer. At his nod, she walked up to her Kaizer and then sat on his lap as instructed.

"Hi Jade, can you read yet? Read this, tell me what you think." Ken held out a paper to the little girl. His plan is back on! Now he just needs to make sure there’re no flaws in it.

Miyako sighed and turned away from her boys, “I’m putting Aiko to bed, try not to keep Jade up too long.”

Kouichi scratched his head and decided to look over Ken’s shoulder to see the plan as well. He _ is _ a lead general, he might as well know what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss I'm SO HAPPY to finally show a little of my threeway interacting, I mean I know its not much but I have so many snippets related to them written that I haven't posted because the snippets don't _quite_ fit the story. 
> 
> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	9. Prompt #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If the beautiful princess that I capture says "I'll never marry you! Never, do you hear me, NEVER!!!", I will say "Oh well" and kill her.  
Aside: hah, ahaha hah
> 
> Warnings: mentions of kidnapping

The Kaiser stopped mid-sentence as his captive proclaimed she would never marry him. He thought it over for a minute, before looking at the others with him. They were just as confused as him, so he cleared his throat and proceeded to speak in small, easily digestible sentences. “What made you think I wanted to marry you?”

She blinked, her face scrunching up in an admittedly cute manner. But his heart was stolen by another, and this girl’s charm had no effect on him. “Why else would you capture me? I’m Taichi’s sister. Taichi? You know, the leader of the Rebellion?”

“And... your point? I know who Yagami is.”

“Well! I... was told there’s no other reason for me to be captured and not just killed... Unless you were trying to use me as some sort of bait for my brother. And marriage is usually bait.”

Everyone was confused with the current events. Who had told Hikari such things? Did the Rebellion seriously think he would use marriage as a weapon like that?

“Okay... let’s get a few things straight, Yagami. I am the Digimon Kaiser, ultimate ruler of digimon and humans. Tell me, for everything I’ve said, proclaiming humans and digimon to be on equal standing... wouldn’t it make more sense for me to try and find a bride or groom that’s at least half-digimon?”

She supposed that _did_ make some sense, but then she really had trouble wrapping her mind around humans and digimon getting along like that. There weren’t very many half-digimon in the Rebellion, most of them were quite content under the Kaiser’s rule.

“You’re just not my type, Yagami, you’re too quiet and well-behaved. Be at ease, there is_ no one_ among you rebels that even slightly tickles my fancy. So whenever I _do_ capture one of you, it will never be with the thought that I’ll marry them to hold it over someone’s head. I’m not going to saddle myself with some random rebel just to make someone angry.”

“Oh... do you promise?” Hikari looked at the Kaiser, tilting her head.

“I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to suggest which prompt should be next?
> 
> Go here: http://www.worldconquer.org/evil_overlord.html and let me know either here or on my Twitter @EstelleDusk


	10. Prompt #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The deformed mutants and odd-ball psychotics will have their place in my Legions of Terror. However before I send them out on important covert missions that require tact and subtlety, I will first see if there is anyone else equally qualified who would attract less attention.
> 
> Contains: the implication that digimon and humans have fucked and had viable children over the centuries

“I need someone to join the rebels, feed back any intel you can, _and_ keep an eye on a particular rebel for me. Any volunteers?” The Kaiser spoke out to the gathered war room. Humans and digimon alike sitting shoulder to shoulder when they could. The sight warmed his little black heart. Especially when they began to discuss amongst themselves who would be best suited for such an undercover mission. 

He looked around the room, nodding along to some of the points a BlackAgumon brought up, and then to the points a Lucemon mentioned. 

The larger digimon were right out, so were the full humans. The virus types would be at a greater risk of getting injured and deleted. 

They needed to blend in easily, but also be able to defend themselves easily. 

“What about a halfling?” 

The room quieted, all eyes turning to look at the daring boy. 

“You’re... Kouichi.” The Kaiser paused, pretending to half to think about the boy’s identity. He fully knew who he was, the halfling was a plant of his. Wandering his palace’s halls and reporting the presence of any deserters. 

“Descendant of AncientSphinxmon, Inheritor of Darkness.” Thus began the whispers. Questioning if the Kaiser had known such a respectable person were here. Questioning if he had been the same nameless serving boy they’d seen around. “Sire, the other halflings and myself, we’re perfect for the job. But it should be me to do this mission.” 

“Explain.” 

“As everyone knows, my brother, Descendant of AncientGarurumon, the Inheritor of Light betrayed us and went to the rebels.” At that the gathered humans and digimon hissed, some even growled. It had been a dark day, for weeks the halflings had been quietly harassed, interrogated by anyone that thought they knew better. Trying to snuff out any other possible traitors. The Kaiser had put a stop to that as soon as he realized what was happening. 

In fact, it was what brought Kouichi and the other halflings to live in the palace. It was safer where the Kaiser himself could inspect them to ensure nothing untoward happened to them. It was also when the Kaiser had revealed, to some, his own non-human heritage, which was immediately hushed up for protection. 

“No deserters have made it back to the rebels since then. They know that deserters are being killed. They won’t believe it if someone claimed to have always been against your rightful rule, and just shows up expecting to learn secrets. But they will believe a heartbroken brother, that only wants to be with his only living family again. Someone claiming they were sent to spy, but offering to spy for the rebels in return.” 

It was a good plan. An excellent plan, with one major flaw. Now everyone in the room knew about it. The Kaiser met Kouichi’s eyes, saw him give the barest of nods, and realized that had been Kouichi’s plan. 

“Motion denied, we’re sending someone else.” The Kaiser nodded firmly at Kouichi, and the room returned to chaos. 

Later that night, after having confirmed the real plan with his trusted lieutenant, an alarm was raised and Kouichi, as Velgemon, left the palace, chased by Airdramon. 

By morning, the rebels believed the story that they had spun together with the truth. And the Kaiser held down the fort and prevented a repeat of the last betrayal. 


End file.
